


La Belle au bois dormant

by LonelyDay



Series: Petits meurtres en famille [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Poisoning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Malefoy n'a jamais particulièrement apprécié les conquêtes de son fils et elle déteste sa fiancée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle au bois dormant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré du conte _La Belle au bois dormant_ , un très court POV de Narcissa Malfoy, en grande partie. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Les petites-amies de Drago n'avaient jamais été au goût de Narcissa Malefoy. À ses yeux, aucune ne le méritait. L'aristocrate s'était pourtant efforcée de taire sa fierté, par respect pour son fils. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Hermione Granger ...

La sorcière de descendance moldue, fraîchement diplômée, avait obtenu une place de choix dans l'un des bureaux du Ministère où elle avait appris à connaître le jeune héritier. Une histoire d'amour était rapidement née entre ces vieux ennemis et, du jour au lendemain, Drago avait laissé tomber ses conquêtes d'un soir pour ne plus quitter sa dulcinée. Cette histoire digne d'un roman un peu fleur bleue avait ému toute la communauté magique londonienne, jusqu'à faire les gros titres des journaux.

Narcissa l'avait tout de suite détesté la sorcière.

Oh, bien sûr, Hermione avait tenté de l'amadouer, armée de flatteries et de cadeaux, mais l'aristocrate n'était pas dupe. Elle avait su lire derrière les regards en coin que la jeune femme lui lançait, derrière ses artificieux sourires qui ne trompaient plus personne. Elle l'avait bien compris, Hermione Granger éloignait son fils de sa famille et lui bourrait le mou avec ses idéaux sur le monde.

Mais voilà que Drago leur annonçait, à Lucius et à elle, qu'il avait fait sa demande en mariage ! C'en était trop.

En bonne mère qu'elle était, Narcissa Malefoy s'était décidée à agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que son fils ne perde totalement la tête.

Alors elle avait tout soigneusement préparé, comme Druella le lui avait si bien enseigné. Elle avait invité sa future belle-fille à boire le thé et avait fait les efforts nécessaires pour se rendre agréable. Elle l'avait installée dans une confortable causeuse rouge et les deux femmes avaient conversé sur l'organisation du mariage.

\- Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas toujours été facile avec vous, avoua Narcissa Malefoy non sans mal, mais Drago est mon unique fils et je crains de le voir partir. Je suis certaine que vous me comprenez.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, compréhensive. Il n'en était rien, mais depuis des mois elle subissait les foudres de sa belle-mère. Il était hors de question qu'elle aggrave sa situation.

\- Pour m'en excuser, poursuivit Madame Malefoy, je tiens à vous offrir un présent.

Elle frappa deux fois la pointe de sa baguette sur la table et une petite boîte ronde, nouée par un rubans blanc, apparut. Elle la tendit à Hermione qui, désireuse de faire le bonheur de son fiancé, l'accepta sans méfiance aucune. Cette occasion était bien trop inespérée pour la laisser passer. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin se réconcilier avec sa future belle-mère.

Hermione ouvrit délicatement le paquet et découvrit une broche ornée de pierres.

\- J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, s'impatienta Narcissa.

\- Oui, beaucoup.

Le sourire était forcé, la broche un peu vieillotte et loin de ce que la sorcière était habituée à se parer, mais dans le souci de plaire à sa belle-mère, elle la porta à son chemisier et tenta de l'y accrocher. Malheureusement, l'épingle lui résista et son doigt, elle se piqua. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, fixa le sang qui colorait le bout de son index avant de s'écrouler mollement sur la moquette du salon. Un tâche pourpre teinta le tapis, tandis qu'Hermione tombait dans un profond sommeil.

Narcissa jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le corps inerte de son invitée et le fit léviter sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière l'une des nombreuses portes secrètes du Manoir.

La vie n'avait rien d'un conte de fée et, désormais, même le baiser de son prince charmant ne pourrait réveiller Hermione Granger d'un sommeil éternel.


End file.
